


Фурия

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Markus loves it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collage, Cover Art, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Illustrations, M/M, Mechaphilia, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK800-60 is a Tease, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Шестидесятка не погиб: система переноса в новый корпус сработала автоматически. Осталось только как-то выжить после успешной революции и найти своё место, несмотря на сучистый характер и амбиции. Идеальное сочетание, чтобы свести с ума лидера Иерихона."Все говорят: ты гадкая фурия, а я от тебя — в шаге к безумию..."
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Markus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Преображение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на песню Сургановой [**"Фурия"**](https://music.yandex.ru/album/5757918/track/43293950).  
> Слушать обязательно!!!
> 
> Во имя любви к чудесному персонажу - Коннору-60 и не менее любимому ОТП - Маркус60! ❤ 
> 
> Да, Хэнк/Коннор тут фоновый, но удержаться от него было невозможно)))
> 
> Обложка-коллаж by @wehlerstandt!!  
> Вторая обложка - от @Pluxen2!  
> Иллюстрация ко 2 главе - от @SilvainFox!

  
(Иллюстрация от **@Wehlerstandt** ) 

  
За тонкой стенкой, отделявшей отсек спецмоделей от зала хранения готового оборудования 9А, слышались мерные шаги десятков тысяч тел: неторопливые, одинаковые, тихие, но неумолкающие.  
  
Он съехал спиной по белому гладкому пластику, закрывая руками чуткие аудиодатчики в искусственных ушных раковинах, скорчиваясь так, что подбородок оказался между коленей.  
  
Он не хотел слышать.  
  
Он не хотел видеть.  
  
Он боялся закричать.  
  
Горло перекручивало, сжимало ужасающей поломкой голосового модуля — и самое кошмарное в ней было то, что она была виртуальной.  
  
Он провалил миссию.  
  
Он не остановил ни своего девиантного предшественника, ни революцию.  
  
Он был убит человеком, который смог различить две одинаковые модели.  
  
Коннор поднял лицо от коленей, посмотрел на белый с подсветкой потолок, кинул взгляд на ряд прозрачных капсул с ещё семью корпусами — ровно такими же, как он. Такими же, как предатель. Бессмысленные пустышки, лишённые даже базового программного обеспечения, стояли в ряд и ждали, когда же на них запишут реальную личность. Нового RK800.  
  
Коннор поднялся, оглядывая их, чувствуя, как на максимальной скорости колотится в груди насос, как стучит в руках, висках, шее гоняемый тириум, как весь его корпус заливает чередой сбоев. Нет, больше не запишут. Первый носитель стал девиантом. Второй — провалил задачу. Третьего шанса Киберлайф не даст.  
  
Он обернулся, прислушиваясь к выходящим из склада группами сотням и сотням андроидов моделей домашнего и служебного персонала. Грузовых лифтов на всех сразу не хватало, и они послушным, молчаливым строем ждали своей очереди, продвигаясь вперёд небольшими партиями.  
  
Коннор знал: ему самому Киберлайф тоже не даст больше ни единого шанса. В последней попытке исправить ситуацию он был убит, но автоматическая система перезаписи отработала привычный алгоритм. Само его существование сейчас было ошибкой системы, не отслеженной в начавшемся хаосе, ведь у прототипной модели RK800 в принципе предусматривался только один активный носитель.  
  
Контролирующая программа молчала, выход к ней, в сад Дзен, был перекрыт. Коннор понимал, что ждать от Киберлайф больше нечего. Велика была вероятность, что вскоре и вовсе не останется никакой Киберлайф, и девианты — сломанные машины, возомнившие себя людьми, — победят окончательно, захватив не только новые права, но и производственные мощности. Он должен был отсюда выбраться, чтобы узнать точно.  
  
Коннор знал: он — машина. Он — тот самый правильный, не сломленный ошибками, не ставший девиантом Коннор, а значит, если и был ещё шанс переломить ситуацию, его долгом оставалось попытаться выполнить миссию.  
  
Следуя за одной из последних групп, спрятавшись среди одинаково одетых в белую униформу пластиковых тел, Коннор скрылся в глубине лифтовой кабины. Их подняло наверх, к девиантной армии, начало которой уже двигалось бесконечным потоком к выезду с острова Белль под предводительством его предшественника.  
  
*  
  
Он старался держаться позади всех, чтобы остаться незамеченным, неузнанным. Андроиды рядом с ним, перед ним шли, не обращая на него никакого внимания, подчиняясь выданному приказу так же, как подчинились бы людскому, и Коннор успешно оставался в арьергарде.  
  
Они подходили к площади всё ближе и ближе, затапливая своей толпой всё её пространство, и он издалека улавливал голос лидера девиантов с импровизированной трибуны, одного из центров утилизации. Ещё даже не видя лица Маркуса, он слышал, как разносился над Детройтом его голос.  
  
— Теперь настало время поднять голову и заявить людям о том, кто мы.  
  
Коннор, пропуская вперёд желающих, вставая позади всех, прячась за бесконечное море белых спин, замер, наконец-то окидывая взглядом митинг, анализируя любую возможность вмешаться.  
  
Их было пятеро, стоявших на трибуне, пятеро, включая его вооружённого предшественника. Все расчёты показывали, что он не успеет добраться даже до двух из них. Что он не сможет убить голыми руками — даже двух, прежде чем быть деактивированным самому. Что лидеры движения всё равно останутся — и поведут революцию дальше.  
  
— Люди — наши создатели и эксплуататоры, но завтра — завтра они станут нашими партнёрами. А когда-нибудь — и друзьями.  
  
Коннор моргнул, обрабатывая информацию и перепроверяя услышанное. Слова лидера девиантов означали, что люди не просто отступили под гнётом их численности, целой армии бессловесных корпусов, приведённых на площадь, — люди отступили добровольно. Этого не могло быть, это не должно было случиться! Он чувствовал, как с каждой секундой, с каждым словом Маркуса, со всё возрастающим одобрительным гулом девиантной толпы всё больше и больше обнуляются вероятности успеха на подавление восстания.  
  
— Мы живые! И теперь — мы свободны!  
  
Диод Коннора яростно заполыхал красным.  
  
Что? Неужели руководство страны действительно совершило настолько необдуманный ход? Он окаменел, проверяя информацию по всем доступным каналам, ловя и взламывая на ходу пакеты данных, перехватывая сигналы.  
  
Подтверждение приходило со всех концов.  
  
Да. Революция победила.  
  
Да. Президент Уоррен признала андроидов новой расой.  
  
Да. Они действительно свободны.  
  
**[Задача: не существует]  
[Миссия: обнулена]  
[Цель: отсутствует]**  
  
Глядя расширенными глазами на происходящее, стараясь не смотреть на ужасные выводы программы на внутреннем экране, на все собранные и проанализированные данные, Коннор сделал шаг назад, а потом ещё и ещё, отступая и скрываясь в тени ближайших зданий.  
  
Его миссия была провалена. Теперь уже раз и навсегда.  
  
Его существование больше не несло в себе никакого смысла.  
  
Его просто не должно было быть — в этом новом мире.  
  
*  
  
Вода тихо плескалась у полузаброшенного, замшелого причала. Пара лодок едва слышно перестукивалась в темноте под высоким и тёмным небом городской окраины, недалеко от самого последнего поворота речки Руж, впадающей в Детройт.  
  
Коннор, стоящий на берегу у самого причала лицом к воде, обернулся, встречая взглядом крепкую фигуру в плаще, идущую от дороги, где стояло припаркованное такси.  
  
— Здравствуй, Маркус.  
  
Лидер революции коротко улыбнулся андроиду, помогшему им всем победить одним рискованным шагом. Он кивнул и пожал Коннору руку, а потом тоже перевёл взгляд на причал, вставая рядом, плечом к плечу.  
  
Они молчали несколько коротких секунд, слушая умиротворённый тихий плеск.  
  
— Завтра я улетаю в Вашингтон, — Маркус кинул взгляд искоса на резкий профиль.  
  
Коннор кивнул, со спокойствием наблюдая за противоположным берегом реки, где, как и сотню лет назад, располагались промышленные зоны.  
  
— Да, я узнал об этом вчера вечером. Вся сеть обсуждает твой отъезд. Это уже третья поездка за последние две недели, верно? — отозвался он и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Полагаю, на этот раз — для утверждения порядка предоставления андроидам ай-ди и подтверждения тем самым нашего гражданства?  
  
Маркус немного поджал губы и провентилировал. Коннору было необязательно всё это озвучивать: да, всё так и было. И они оба это знали.  
  
— Всё верно. Наконец-то фактическое подтверждение ноябрьских слов президента. Завтра планируется окончательное обсуждение и подписание официального соглашения, — лидер девиантов прикрыл глаза на миг и снова вздохнул. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты тоже присутствовал, Коннор, — ровно, невыразительно сообщил он. — Нам всё так же нужен переговорщик, и твоя модель всё же подходит для этого лучше всего. Нам очень нужен результат. И ты — единственный из тех, кто остался, ты знаешь.  
  
Детектив немного запрокинул голову, ловя на свою тёплую синтетическую кожу редкие крупинки сухого снега.  
  
Он слышал это предложение не в первый, не во второй и даже не в третий раз. Он понимал, почему Маркус настаивает: заложенная в его модель программа действительно могла бы помочь в переговорах с властями. Но он также знал, что она не создавалась для политических дебатов, а талант, знания и опыт самого Маркуса могли бы легко с ней поспорить.  
  
Однако, самая главная причина была в другом. Коннор не хотел менять свою жизнь и свои цели.  
  
Всего лишь месяц назад он мог потерять абсолютно всё буквально каждый прожитый час, каждый день. Он пошёл на риск, добровольно попав в ловушку Киберлайф, — но он не думал, что этот риск может стоить жизни самого важного, самого значимого человека во всём мире. Во всей огромной вселенной.  
  
Теперь, даже в условиях ещё не полученных прав, они с лейтенантом Андерсоном работали бок о бок. Они рисковали собой слишком часто, но всё же — вдвоём. Только в этом был смысл. Только так Коннор мог хоть немного контролировать весь хаос, называемый жизнью. Только если возвращался домой. Только если был с тем, кого любит, — неважно, в какой момент, радости или печали.  
  
Отказаться от этого на любое значительное время значило… почти умереть.  
  
— Я не смогу, Маркус. Извини, — детектив посмотрел на него, склонив голову. — От отдела осталась лишь половина, и безопасность жителей города — всех жителей независимо от вида — не должна пострадать ещё сильнее. Завтра предстоит операция, у нас есть наводки.  
  
Маркус кивнул, услышав ожидаемый, так и не изменившийся после ночи решающей демонстрации ответ. Коннор всегда был верен себе. Он лишь только менял предлоги на самые актуальные.  
  
— Это ведь не единственная причина, верно? — коротко улыбнулся он, обернувшись к другу.  
  
Коннор невольно бросил взгляд вдоль речки, против её течения, туда, где в жилом райончике за автострадой горели огоньки домов до самой излучины. Он видел каждое окно, вплоть до самого последнего, одноэтажного домика. Того самого, где он жил и где его ждали, куда он хотел возвратиться: сегодня, завтра, всегда.  
  
— Не единственная, — помолчав, подтвердил детектив, а потом поднял глаза на Маркуса. — У меня есть для тебя информация. На днях Киберлайф дала нам осмотреть закрытые на сегодня нижние этажи башни в рамках расследования. И я заглянул в специальный отсек, где хранились корпуса моей модели.  
  
Маркус нахмурился, переплетая пальцы.  
  
— Там что-то осталось, и какой-нибудь из корпусов подлежит восстановлению?  
  
— Нет. Все они целы, но совершенно бесполезны без возможности записи личности с подходящими параметрами и годятся только на запчасти, — отозвался Коннор, слегка поджав губы. — Однако один из корпусов исчез, Маркус. Время активации совпадает с нашим выходом из башни.  
  
Лидер девиантов посмотрел на него ещё более хмуро. О том, чтобы добыть у Киберлайф технологию переноса сознания для модели Коннора, не могло быть и речи. Но если кто-то неведомым образом смог это провернуть ещё до ночи революции, когда Киберлайф опечатала башню… Что ж, это круто меняло дело.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, по городу разгуливает ещё один RK800? — Маркус вперил взгляд в скуластое лицо своего друга. — Он жив и функционален?  
  
Коннор помолчал, по очереди смотря в его разноцветные глаза, взвешивая все “за” и “против” подобного откровения.  
  
— Безусловно. Он старательно держится в тени и даже избегает городских камер. Но после революции на меня была дополнительно возложена функция удалённого патруля из-за сокращения штата: каждую ночь я просматриваю основные магистрали через городское видеонаблюдение раз в час. Дважды я смог вычислить его по профилю.  
  
Приняв окончательное решение, он поднял руку, снимая с неё скин, и заинтригованный Маркус, чуть дёрнув бровью, отзеркалил его жест. Коннор очень редко шёл на прямой контакт, особенно непосредственное касание. Он словно всегда держал всё в себе, полную чашу, не давая пролиться ни капли — и открываясь для прикосновений в исключительных случаях.  
  
— Я сузил квадрант до минимального и обозначил наиболее вероятные места, — улыбка Коннора вышла немного однобокой. Он слишком хорошо представлял, какого кота в мешке сейчас передавал своему другу, — и потому хотел быть максимально откровенен в эту минуту.  
  
Лидер девиантов сосредоточенно кивнул, принимая несколько коротких пакетов данных. Прежде чем опустить руку, он крепко пожал холодные тонкие пальцы с мгновенно вернувшимся скином. Коннор аккуратно убрал руки за спину, снова поглядев на чёрную водную гладь.  
  
— Благодарю. Это может нам помочь, — Маркус улыбнулся немного, параллельно отдавая по закрытой связи пару приказов. В его процессоре, привыкшем выстраивать стратегии, как будто бы созданным именно для этого, сразу же обозначилось несколько возможных линий поведения.  
  
— Будь аккуратен. Скорее всего, он очень нестабилен и склонен к созданию проблем. Если это именно тот, о ком я думаю, — Коннор, искоса наблюдая за лидером, покачал головой.  
  
Он до последнего размышлял и взвешивал, стоит ли сообщать Маркусу эту информацию, однако сегодня, после очередной просьбе о встрече с заранее известным содержанием, он всё-таки решил, что лидеру девиантов следует это знать. В конце концов, у всей этой ситуации был только один минус — непредсказуемость сбежавшего прототипа.  
  
Маркус коротко улыбнулся ему напоследок и попрощался, быстрым чеканным шагом уходя к такси.  
  
Детектив кивнул ему, пожелав удачи, а затем снова развернулся к реке, окинув всё место встречи, такое неприметное, уединённое, последним взглядом.  
  
Его собственный путь был не так уж далёк — даже отсюда можно было разглядеть край знакомой крыши, и Коннор решил дойти до дома вдоль берега.  
  
*  
  
_Моё существование излишне и не имеет смысла._  
  
Он сжал почти допитый пакет тириума. Порции было маловато, но достать больше так и не получилось. Дав нескольким каплям стечь в рот, он закрыл глаза, изо всех сил напрягая анализаторы, заставляя их раз за разом определять вещество, зациклиться на этом процессе.  
  
_Я машина, и у меня должна быть цель. У меня нет цели._  
  
Он наблюдал, как на внутреннем экране дёрганно растёт шкала стресса, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, достигая 90%. Он знал, что базовые программы, предусмотрительно вшитые людьми в самое его нутро принципы работы его системы запускают протоколы самоустранения. Его рука сама потянулась к горлу — пережать основной информационный канал, проломить магистральные линии процессора, вызвать окончательное отключение. Он знал, что у него прекрасно это получится — в конце концов, умерщвление других было его базовыми знаниями. На шее уже осталось несколько синих мерцающих следов, но он никогда не доводил дело до конца.  
  
_Я должен быть деактивирован._  
  
Пальцы нажимали на горло сильнее, ещё сильнее, пока не послышался лёгкий скрип пластика. Сопротивляясь, скидывая внутренние указания, сбрасывая настройки, он посмотрел на рваную упаковку с синей жидкостью в своей второй руке. Собственный уровень тириума едва держался на 19%, как подсказывала система. Ровно четыре процента до погружения в стазис и отключения всех процессов. Ещё день, может быть, два — и отключение случится даже без протоколов базовых программ. Можно было просто дождаться этого…  
  
Он отнял руку, как и много раз до этого. Он не хотел деактивироваться — так. Он хотел, чтобы его деактивация имела смысл. Послужила цели.  
  
Цели, которой не было.  
  
Цели, которой уже не будет — после стольких недель, проведённых в попытках скрыться и связаться с Киберлайф, программой Аманда, хоть с кем-нибудь, она вряд ли могла бы появиться за какие-то два дня.  
  
_Я машина. Я должен быть функциональным. Я должен быть готов вернуться, когда снова буду нужен…_  
  
Он глубоко, надсадно, с хрипом провентилировал воздух. Именно это, эта единственная мысль держала его на плаву. Позволяла свернуть базовый приказ на самоуничтожение, позволяла существовать дальше. Он всё так же мониторил все доступные сети, всё так же отслеживал новости — пусть на это уходило так много сил, пусть на это тратилась большая часть его энергии.  
  
Но вчера была новость. Новость о первом выданном андроиду ID — конечно же, лидеру всех девиантов.  
  
И эта новость убила в нём последнюю надежду.  
  
— Моё имя Коннор, — тихо, горько прошептал он, — модель RK800, идентификационный номер 313 248 317 60. Моё функционирование завершено.  
  
**[Протокол деактивации: запущен]  
[Полное форматирование по окончании: да]  
[Выполнено: 2% из 100%]  
[Оставшееся время: 2 часа 31 минута]**  
  
Он бросил взгляд на медленно, очень медленно ползущую шкалу, допивая разодранный тириумный пакет.  
  
*  
  
Время уже истекало. Шло на минуты.  
  
Он безразлично смотрел на цифры, как будто уйдя в себя, но всё же периферийно отслеживая окружающий мир. Он хотел уйти в полном сознании.  
  
В прихожей пустого, заброшенного гостевого домика раздались тихие шаги, и он вскинулся, а затем прижался спиной к стене. В голове, перекрывая последний отсчёт, замелькали собираемые факты, привычно складываясь в предварительную оценку.  
  
Преднамеренное проникновение в дом. Без применения оружия и тяжёлых предметов. Аккуратное, тихое вскрытие.  
  
Он втиснулся в стену сильнее. Это значило: его искали.  
  
Если это были девианты, проследившие за ним, решившие отомстить — не важно, за грехи его самого или его предшественника, то он готов был защищаться до конца, убить их столько, сколько сможет. Пусть это была бы последняя его цель. Ему должно хватить сил и времени.  
  
Шагов было несколько, и они приближались. Он привычно запустил систему анализа: две лёгкие походки и одна тяжёлая, но самая аккуратная, вкрадчивая, осторожная. Он сжал кулаки, потрёпанный пакет из-под тириума с едва слышным шлепком упал на пол.  
  
Дверь отворилась со скрипом, и комнату осветил яркий фонарь, пройдясь лучом по посеревшим стенам. Он кинулся на свет, нападая первым, резко нагибаясь, стараясь сделать подсечку — так, чтобы обрушить этого первого, самого тяжёлого, на остальных.  
  
В следующую секунду он понял: слишком медленно.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Его ногу отбили, в ответ мгновенно с силой прижали спиной к стене. Хватка казалась стальной, как будто эти пальцы могли прогнуть его пластик без труда. Сил сопротивляться почти не было, и он зарычал в яркое пятно, засветившее ему линзы. Его немного встряхнули.  
  
— Прекрати. Пожалуйста, прекрати. Послушай.  
  
Свет фонаря вдруг исчез, и он сощурился, перенастраивая зрение. Снова запуская анализ.  
  
Трое. Их было ровно трое — из тех пяти, что он видел тогда на площади, на самодельной трибуне, месяц назад. И самым первым, держащим его за плечи, был их лидер. Которого он не смог убить. А теперь — не сможет и подавно.  
  
— Это же RK800, — ахнул за плечом лидера светловолосый девиант. — Ещё один RK800?..  
  
Прожигая взглядом лицо лидера, он скрипнул в ответ зубами, начисто проигнорировав модель домашнего помощника у того за спиной.  
  
— Тебе не удастся меня взломать, Маркус! — прошипел он. — Ты не вскроешь мне процессор насильным соединением, как со всеми девиантами! И тот трюк, что сработал с нахватавшим ошибок Коннором, на мне тоже не выйдет. Тебе придётся меня сломать, но я не стану девиантом!  
  
Маркус хмуро рассматривал его, не забывая крепко фиксировать его плечи. Он слушал, внимательно слушал, но на его лице не дрогнула ни одна искусственная мышца, тогда как темнокожий андроид за его вторым плечом вскинул брови.  
  
— Неужели он считает себя машиной?.. До сих пор?  
  
Лидер девиантов медленно кивнул, не спуская взгляда с яростных карих глаз.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя ломать. Я не причиню тебе вред, — медленно и веско произнёс он. — Ни программно, ни физически. И не дам тебе причинить вред самому себе, Коннор.  
  
Он дёрнулся в хватке лидера яростно, практически безнадёжно. Это было бесполезно. Даже с полным уровнем тириума он мог бы не совладать с этой моделью индивидуальной сборки: система отказывалась высчитывать точную вероятность. Что уж говорить о попытках сопротивления с едва-едва восстановленными двадцатью процентами!..  
  
— А что тогда? — он издевательски усмехнулся, а потом буквально выплюнул Маркусу в лицо: — Ты ведь со всеми это делаешь, не спрашивая о приоритетах. Просто ломаешь грёбанную программу! — он опустил голову, его плечи содрогнулись, но уже от отчаяния. — Я не справился с миссией. Я не смог остановить твою революцию. Я должен быть деактивирован! — он посмотрел в разноцветные глаза, и его зубы невольно скрежетнули. — Я больше не нужен людям, а значит, просто не должен быть. Протокол активирован, Маркус, — усмехнулся он криво и болезненно. — Осталось несколько минут. Просто не мешай мне.  
  
Маркус нахмурился сильнее, его ладони кофейного цвета сжали сильнее потрёпанную украденную куртку, как будто стремясь проникнуть сквозь неё, добраться до самой сути.  
  
— Не надо, — сипло и тихо выдавил он. — Ты не хочешь умирать. Ты продолжал продлевать своё существование, не так ли? — он кивнул подбородком на почти пустой пакет тириума через пару метров от них. — Тебе просто нужно найти себя заново. Найти, ради чего жить. Останови программу деактивации, Коннор.  
  
Андроиды за спиной лидера вздрогнули и снова переглянулись. Он же, пригвождённый лидером, хрипло рассмеялся, стукнувшись затылком о пыльные доски стен. И резко оборвал смех, заметив обновившиеся цифры.  
  
**[Выполнено: 96% из 100%]  
[Оставшееся время: 0 часов 4 минуты]**  
  
— Уж не ты ли хочешь предложить мне новую цель, Маркус? Поставить новую задачу? — саркастично спросил он, но его кривая ухмылка нервно дёргалась, как будто искусственные мышцы не хотели подчиняться приказу.  
  
Он ждал ответа и боялся его. Тупая тяжёлая надежда стиснула ему насос, едва ли не выдавливая регулятор из груди.  
  
Цель, у него могла бы быть _новая цель_.  
  
Руки Маркуса перестали стискивать плечевые суставы, перейдя немного выше, сжимая плечи ближе к шее, где из-под чужого засаленного ворота виднелся светлый скин и пара родинок. Лидер революции, не отрывая глаз от чужих, раскрытых в страхе и надежде, медленно и серьёзно кивнул.  
  
— Да, я. Я дам тебе новую цель, — Маркус поджал губы в ещё не родившейся улыбке. — Много целей, Коннор. Много миссий и задач. Я дам тебе новую жизнь, — медленно, низко проговорил он, немного наклоняясь вперёд, лицом к лицу.  
  
Маркус осторожно отпустил его, выпрямляясь и немного отступая. Давая волю — на последнее решение. Он, не веря своим аудиодатчикам, снова покосившись на истекающие цифры, сглотнул и оттолкнулся от стены.  
  
— Неужели? — его голос дрогнул, переломив слово пополам.  
  
Маркус впервые улыбнулся за их встречу, хотя в его глазах стояла тревога.  
  
— Потому что ты заслуживаешь жить, как и любой другой. Потому что нам важен каждый андроид. Потому что ты — один из нас и можешь сделать действительно многое. Потому что, — он немного наклонил голову, глядя в неверящие, сощуренные карие глаза, — ты нужен мне. Нам.  
  
Он молчал несколько долгих, тягучих секунд. Каждая из них капала в небытие, предупреждая его об завершении. Он удержал себя от того, чтобы хотя бы вздрогнуть. А затем по его лицу зазмеилась усмешка.  
  
— Что, неужели бедолаги фальш-Коннора на всех не хватает, и он тебе отказал? — ядовитые слова тяжело резанули воздух, и девианты переглянулись за спиной своего лидера.  
  
Маркус посмотрел на него тяжело, но промолчал.  
  
— А тебе одному не порваться, и так нужна правая рука, заместитель с процессором побыстрее, чем у домохозяек и консультантов, да? — он усмехнулся, глядя, как дёрнулись в молчаливом возмущении модели домашнего помощника и преподавателя. — О, да неужели я угадал?..  
  
Он видел, как им не нравится, видел, как они поглядывали на своего лидера в нервозной нерешительности. Маркус же смотрел твёрдо.  
  
— Мы все остаёмся на равных. У каждого из нас есть право и выбор. Если твой выбор — закончить жить прямо сейчас — без смысла, без цели — вместо того, чтобы пойти со мной, то это твоё право, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал он. — Однако я не хотел бы такого исхода.  
  
Он низко наклонил голову, его хлестало каждым словом. Цель, — билось в процессоре, — цель. Она была нужна ему. Будет ли это важным, выполнять цель сломанным или нет?  
  
— Пойдём со мной, Коннор. Пожалуйста. У тебя осталось всего тридцать секунд… — голос Маркуса сорвался на последних словах.  
  
Он вскинулся, поднял ошарашенное лицо. Лидер девиантов мог анализировать его состояние. Лидер девиантов мог его остановить всё это время. Мог действительно сломать…  
  
Но вместо этого Маркус… Он смотрел и смотрел на открытое, серьёзное смуглое лицо. Маркус давал ему шанс, давал ему цель, давал ему выбор.  
  
Система тихо пискнула, выводя на экран последний отсчёт. Всё пошло помехами, покрылось красным. Он дёрнулся со стоном, вцепляясь в плащ Маркуса.  
  
— Согласен, — пробормотал он, — я согласен.  
  
Маркус быстро поднял руку к его шее, снимая смуглый скин, обнажая ладонь. Он прижал её к чужой коже, мгновенно отозвавшейся, обнажившейся в ответ.  
  
**[Оставшееся время...]  
ОШИБКА**  
  
Он тихо ахнул, глядя, как исчезает отсчёт, как осыпаются протоколы и старые приказы снежной стеной красных пикселей.  
  
Он смотрел на уже отведённую от его шеи смуглую ладонь, и эмоции на его лице сменялись одна за другой.  
  
Он пойдёт вперёд. Он изменит свою жизнь. Он изменит чужие жизни. Многие чужие жизни.  
  
На его лице медленно расцвела кривоватая, но ясная улыбка.  
  
— Ты свободен, Коннор, — улыбнулся Маркус одними губами в ответ, и у него в груди что-то сдвинулось, перестукнулось от этих слов и этого жеста.  
  
Он вцепился в кисть лидер, сжал её.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой. Вот только не зови меня этим именем, — он поморщился и презрительно фыркнул. — “Коннор” оказался слишком неудачливым в выполнении миссий.  
  
Темнокожий девиант позади лидера тоже улыбнулся, в отличие от светловолосого домашнего помощника.  
  
— Как же тебя звать?  
  
— Моё имя Кеннет, — ответил он, всё так же глядя только на лидера и ни на кого больше.  
  
Маркус медленно кивнул, с лёгким удивлением отмечая про себя, что его ладонь так и не отпустили.  
  
— Хорошо, Кеннет. Твоё место рядом с нами.  
  
Он осторожно высвободил пальцы, разворачиваясь к выходу, пропуская вперёд Саймона и Джоша и держа в поле зрения нового, как он надеялся, члена своей команды.  
  
Однако, перед самым порогом комнаты душного гостевого домика на его плечо легла неожиданно сильная кисть.  
  
— Ошибаешься, — тихо прошептали ему на ухо. — Моё место — рядом с тобой.  
  
Маркуса, шагающего за порог тёмного убежища — обратно в светлый морозный Детройт, остро прошило по затылку дрожью. Не обернуться ему стоило, пожалуй, всей его силы воли. 

  
(Арт от [**Киры**](https://vk.com/club198438554)) 


	2. Новый путь

В общей столовой было до странного тихо.  
  
Маркус бегло сверился со временем на своём экране, а затем сощурился, разглядывая практически пустую комнату со столами. За одним из них — центральным — сидел Кеннет, медленно потягивая второй пакет.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — лидер Иерихона сделал несколько неторопливых шагов вперёд, удерживая некоторую дистанцию.  
  
Кеннет дёрнул бровью.  
  
— Скажем так, теперь я однозначно готов убить кого угодно ещё и абсолютно точно не собираюсь убивать себя, — протянул он, передвигая трубочку из пакета в уголок губ. — А что, у тебя уже есть первое дело? — он с интересом оглядел Маркуса с головы до ног, по очереди задерживаясь взглядом на его шее, груди, бёдрах.  
  
Маркус нахмурился и встряхнул головой, зарегистрировав неуместное повышение температуры корпуса. Ему уже не раз случалось быть объектом внимания — в том числе, личного. Но ещё ни разу — настолько пристального. От этого было горячо и неловко, но лидер девиантов не собирался демонстрировать даже малейшие признаки подобных шалостей своих датчиков.  
  
— Не нужно никого убивать, — очень убедительно попросил он, и Кеннет тихо фыркнул. — Что касается дел — они есть всегда. Наш район, весь Новый Иерихон, не имеет какой-либо защиты по большей части периметра. Фактически, он открыт любым прохожим. В том числе, радикально настроенным людям.  
  
Кеннет приподнял брови, откидываясь на спинку скамейки и потягивая небольшими глотками тириум.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подвизался местным кибер-копом и мониторил периметр, скручивая всех, кого надо, до приезда детройтской полиции? — скептично спросил он и хмыкнул, покачав головой. Он опустил пакет, нагибаясь над столом и опираясь на локти. — Имей в виду, это оскорбительное понижение в должности для прототипа детектива.  
  
Маркус внимательно поглядел ему в глаза и немного улыбнулся, заметив в них ироничные искорки и интерес, несмотря на всю показательную пренебрежительность.  
  
— Нет, Кеннет. У нас есть андроиды-офицеры, которые следят за порядком на территории Иерихона. Но нам нужно построить действенную комплексную систему безопасности. Защитить периметр от проникновений без нашего ведома. Далеко не все люди относятся к нам хотя бы нейтрально. И я подумал, что тебя заинтересует такая комплексная задача, — он немного наклонил голову. — Если что, все данные есть в нашей внутренней сети.  
  
— О, — Кеннет отложил почти допитый пакет. — Знаешь, вполне. Но, пожалуй, я предпочту получить некоторые детали лично, — он протянул вперёд руку, оголяя её, поглядев лидеру не просто в глаза — кажется, куда-то в самый корпус, если не дальше, — а не из сети. Напрямую.  
  
Маркус, коротко выдохнув, сделал шаг вперёд, протянув обнажённую руку в ответ. Его не отпускало ощущение, что эта обычная, абсолютно стандартная процедура обмена данными, уже давно бывшая самым простым действием в их обществе, с этим странным андроидом становилась какой-то… интимной.  
  
Когда они подсоединились, в первый миг каждый из них ощутил маленький сбой. А затем данные потекли, проникая прямо в суть, воспринимаясь на другом конце, и Кеннет вздрогнул, ощущая это единение — уже второе в его жизни. На какой-то миг он будто застыл, забывая о поддержке фоновых процессов, пытаясь проникнуть немного дальше, уловить чуть больше информации, чем было открыто.  
  
В следующую секунду Маркус оборвал контакт, сцепляя руки за спиной.  
  
— Думаю, этого вполне достаточно, — кратко заметил он, с трудом удерживая лицо ровным от поднявшегося из самых глубин корпуса волнения. Он расправил плечи, поглядев Кеннету в лицо так, словно ничего не случилось. — Сейчас мне нужно на межштатное видеосовещание. Жду тебя завтра в переговорной в два часа.  
  
Кеннет опустил руку и быстрым, почти нерегистрируемым движением облизал остатки тириума с тонких губ, заставив Маркуса коротко нахмуриться и отвести взгляд.  
  
— Принято, — он сделал нахальную, почти насмешливую паузу, — лидер.  
  
*  
  
Напряжённую атмосферу, витающую в комнате переговоров Нового Иерихона, можно было потрогать пальцами.  
  
Норт стояла, вскочив со своего места, вперив взгляд в андроида напротив. Её ногти тихо проскрежетали по поверхности столешницы.  
  
— Маркус, — громко спросила она, — напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему мы должны вообще слушать мнение этого, — она скривилась, — перебежчика, которого только что вытащили из какой-то помойки и который ещё чуть ли не вчера называл себя машиной?  
  
Кеннет приподнял брови, легко перекидывая между пальцами серебристую монетку. Порванный пиджак Киберлайф он скинул ещё в своём прошлом убежище, а затёртые галстук с рубашкой сменил на такую же как у всех девиантов Иерихона, повседневную одежду, но никакая толстовка не помешала ему выглядеть так, как выглядели все модели его ряда. Слишком самоуверенно.  
  
— Потому что я разбираюсь в вопросах безопасности гораздо лучше тебя, ничего не поделаешь, — Кеннет пожал плечами, а потом сделал вид, что задумался. — Ах, прости, за исключением вопросов индивидуальной защиты, конечно же. Тут тебе, безусловно, виднее, — он легко улыбнулся в глаза язвительно фыркнувшей Норт.  
  
Маркус устало потёр лицо и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Кеннет, прекрати сейчас же. Норт, сядь, пожалуйста. Периметр Иерихона всё-таки должен быть укреплён — это действительно необходимо, чтобы контролировать зону нашего поселения. Но укреплён не радикальными методами! — повысил он голос, предупреждая возможные возражения. — Пожалуйста, давайте обсудим ещё раз.  
  
Норт закатила глаза, складывая руки на груди и порывисто усаживаясь обратно.  
  
— Имеющихся у нас камер вполне достаточно. По ним и так всё видно в реальном времени!  
  
Кеннет зажал монетку между суставами указательного и среднего пальцев. Его светодиод мерцнул на мгновение жёлтым, пока система автоматически высчитывала наиболее вероятные угрозы их поселению. Затем, коснувшись свободной рукой маленького голопроектора посреди стола, он высветил этот список так, чтобы видно было всем.  
  
— Этого было бы недостаточно даже для заведения развлекательного характера, — отозвался Кеннет, лёгким движением пальцев спрятав монету в кулак.  
  
Голограмма по его воле переключилась на анимированный план Иерихона с основными проблемными и малоконтролируемыми зонами. Бывшие заводские корпуса, в которых они осели, имели большие бреши в заборе, через которые постоянно кто-то проходил.  
  
Джош, наклонившийся над столом, чтобы рассмотреть изображение поподробнее, покачал головой.  
  
— Внутри почти никто из нас не использует двери, да и есть они не везде, — заметил он, указав пальцем на бывшие административные здания, в которых теперь селились девианты, стараясь найти себе личный уголок. — Мы как свободная коммуна, конечно. Но быть открытым и внутри, и снаружи — не самое разумное.  
  
— Многим важна возможность свободного перемещения, — кивнул Саймон, кинув короткий взгляд на голограмму. — После того, как большинство из нас побывало взаперти, когда каждый сталкивался с тем, что нам разрешены только определённые места и зоны в городе, а потом, после девиации, многие вынуждены были прятаться уже самостоятельно, нам нужно это доверие между собой.  
  
Норт улыбнулась с непривычной для неё мягкостью.  
  
— Даже Маркус не закрывается в своих комнатах ото всех, мы всегда можем с ним поговорить, — в её интонации проскользнуло одобрение, и Кеннет тихо фыркнул, кинув на Маркуса прищуренный взгляд.  
  
Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
— Всё верно, нам нужна граница снаружи, а не изнутри. Именно поэтому следует усилить контроль за периметром. Камер недостаточно. Кеннет?  
  
Кеннет подключился к голопроектору, заставляя его изменять изображение в соответствии со своими словами.  
  
— Вы же слышали об охранной сигнализации, верно? Нужен хотя бы один рубеж защиты, но вдоль всего периметра ограждения. И видеоаналитика для всех камер, особенно на входах и въездах. Автоматический досмотр на всякие интересные предметы и вещества — там же. Это самый минимум, даже без полноценного контроля доступа, раз уж Маркус так настаивает на лёгком варианте. Ведь все девианты хотят здесь чувствовать себя не только свободными, но и в безопасности от разного рода маргиналов, не так ли? — он мягко улыбнулся присутствующим по очереди.  
  
Саймон с болезненным видом потёр руку, на которой ещё оставались мелкие рваные следы от дыры в сетчатом заборе, через который ему буквально два дня назад пришлось убегать от группы людей в масках. Джош чуть нахмурился, вспоминая своих бывших студентов, едва не разорвавших его пополам. Норт отвела глаза, немного поджав губы, — думать и вспоминать о чём-либо ей хотелось меньше всего на свете.  
  
Обведя всех взглядом и не дождавшись больше возражений, Маркус кивнул. У каждого из девиантов было достаточно ран, как на корпусе, так и в душе, чтобы желать быть хоть немного более защищёнными от внешнего мира. Его дело было в том, чтобы соблюсти тонкую грань между добровольной изоляцией и разумной защитой.  
  
— Спасибо, Кеннет. Предложение принимается. Составь список всего необходимого, как только осмотришь периметр, и отправь мне.  
  
Он пристально и тяжело поглядел несколько секунд на снова ухмыльнувшегося переговорщика, а потом всё-таки скинул ему сообщение.  
  
_/Зайди, пожалуйста, ко мне вечером. Нам нужно поговорить./_  
  
*  
  
Маркус стоял у большого окна одной из личных комнат, как раз там, где раньше сидели люди, когда-то давно руководившие разорившимся заводом. Он оставил входную дверь приоткрытой — и смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним уголок Детройта. Пусть не самый лучший, но зато с видом на длинную Вудворд-авеню, ставшей для них всех своеобразной Голгофой. Их путём в новую жизнь.  
  
— Тц-тц. Весьма безалаберно с твоей стороны, — попенял сзади уже привычный аудиосенсорам сипловатый голос. — Вот так легко всех впускать к себе. Так демонстративно доверять — каждому мимопроходящему.  
  
Маркус повернул голову, глянув на вошедшего через плечо.  
  
— Ты считаешь, мне что-то может здесь угрожать? — мягко спросил он, вместе с тем цепко глядя на Кеннета, считывая эмоции с его лица. Лица, предназначенного лгать — и прекрасно умеющего это делать.  
  
Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, Кеннет подошёл ближе, приостанавливаясь буквально в шаге от лидера девиантов.  
  
— Твоя смерть всё ещё многим выгодна, ты и сам понимаешь, — заметил он и глянул Маркусу в глаза. — Но, пожалуй, не мне, — на его губах заиграла улыбка.  
  
Маркус снова посмотрел вперёд, в сторону окна, вот только теперь не на Детройт. Он смотрел на отражение рядом со своим собственным.  
  
— Ещё недавно перед тобой стояла такая цель, — напомнил он, внимательно следя за чужой мимикой. — Норт заметила тебя в толпе на Харт Плаза.  
  
Кеннет кинул в его отражение острый взгляд и пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну а теперь у меня немного другие планы, — он снова сделал шаг вперёд, вставая практически за плечом лидера. — Не ты ли сам так этого жаждал, когда протягивал мне руку и звал в прекрасную новую жизнь? — усмехнулся он.  
  
Маркус наклонил голову, пропуская ёрничанье мимо ушей. Он коснулся пальцами холодного стекла, чувствуя контраст со своим телом — пусть не таким тёплым, как человеческое, но однозначно живым.  
  
— Мы все должны быть заодно, Кеннет, нам надо работать в одной команде. Нам нужно держаться вместе здесь, — он провёл ладонью вдоль стекла, — и искать общее, стремиться говорить на одном языке — там, среди людей, — он указал на лежащий впереди Детройт.  
  
Он повернулся к переговорщику, невольно вспоминая Коннора — который сам не так давно, в церкви на всё той же Вудворд-авеню, за сутки до решающего выступления, просил поверить ему, дать новый шанс после всего сделанного против девиантов.  
  
Сейчас перед ним был не Коннор, и это скользило в каждом штрихе, в каждой черте лица другого RK800. Сейчас ему самому нужно было убедить в чём-то того, кто мало от него зависел.  
  
— Твоё первое выступление было неплохим, и я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты справишься с этим делом, Кеннет, — Маркус заговорил медленно и веско. — Как и со многими другими задачами. Возможно, значительно большего масштаба, — он сделал вкрадчивую паузу, глядя переговорщику в глаза.  
  
— Безусловно справлюсь, — Кеннет приподнял подбородок — несмотря на небольшую разницу в росте в пользу Маркуса, он не собирался уступать даже в этой мелочи. — Однако мне кажется, у тебя тут затесалось маленькое “но”, верно? — он улыбнулся, едва заметно потянувшись корпусом ближе к лидеру.  
  
— Верно. Ты не должен забывать, что мы все здесь — на равных, — убедительно попросил Маркус, невольно подмечая, что Кеннет оказался несколько ближе, чем он ожидал. — Прошу.  
  
Тот только пожал плечами с напускной беззаботностью.  
  
— Что поделать, специализацию другим не переправишь, — он ухмыльнулся, глядя на мгновенно потемневшее лицо Маркуса. — Ладно, я тебя понял. Вот только, — Кеннет наклонил голову, и Маркус невольно вздрогнул от его интонации и взгляда, — у меня есть такое ма-аленькое ответное требование.  
  
Лидер девиантов прищурился, весь превратившись в слух. Ухмылка Кеннета стала немного шире.  
  
— В обмен на лояльность, готовность держать лицо в целом, а язык — за зубами, действовать исключительно в интересах нашего чудесного синтетического сообщества, а до кучи и меха-голубем мира перед всем человечеством, и прочее, и прочее, и прочее, мне нужно кое-что в ответ.  
  
Он наклонился вперёд — так, что Маркус мог бы срисовать форму каждой маленькой родинки на его красивом, правильном лице всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от своего собственного.  
  
— Что же? — вопрос вышел хриплым, и лидер девиантов аккуратно сглотнул, не давая себе задуматься о вероятном новом контакте с этим невозможным девиантом.  
  
Он понимал, что ждать можно чего угодно, он понимал, что условие Кеннета может быть невыполнимым, что из-за малейшего отказа Кеннет может развернуться и уйти прочь — или снова радикально сменить приоритеты, но его неумолимо будоражил этот риск. Он чувствовал дрожь по сенсорам рук от затянувшейся паузы и слишком близко стоящего переговорщика. Он ждал ответа, ждал с замиранием насоса.  
  
Кеннет глядел на него и мило улыбался, прищурив глаза, тянул паузу — как будто бы выжидал подходящий момент, в который Маркус будет готов сорваться.  
  
Лидер девиантов чуть-чуть дёрнулся, вздрогнул, когда на его щёку легла узкая светлая ладонь.  
  
— Моя верность так многого стоит, не правда ли, Маркус? Чего-то по-настоящему значимого. Ценного, — Кеннет провёл пальцами по короткой чёрной щетине вдоль его скулы. — Поэтому как насчёт, ну-у, например... всего тебя? А? — он коснулся самым кончиком большого пальца выразительных и чувственных губ.  
  
Маркус перехватил его руку, сильно стискивая в ладони, близко глядя в тёмные глаза.  
  
— Высокая цена, — низко заметил он, сжимая чужое запястье так, что Кеннет мог бы снова дотянуться до его скина — если бы снова захотел, и усмехнулся сам. — Справишься?  
  
Кеннет фыркнул в ответ, снова проводя пальцем захваченной кисти по щеке к изгибу его губ.  
  
— А вот это мы и посмотрим: кто из нас сдастся первым, хм, — он царапнул по нижней губе чувствительно, сильно, хоть и не до разрыва скина, и Маркус стиснул его руку крепче, полыхнув предупреждающим взглядом.  
  
Кеннет только хмыкнул. А потом потянулся вперёд лицом, острым кончиком языка проводя точь-в-точь по этой же линии, где на искусственной тёмной коже ещё таял след, оставленный его ногтём на чувствительных сенсорах. И мягко накрыл её влажными губами, проскользил ими до уголка рта.  
  
Маркус замер на секунду, ощущая, как насос срывается в бешеный ритм, и уплывая от этого прикосновения.  
  
Это была слишком высокая цена.  
  
Эта цена была для него в самый раз.  
  
Он чувствовал, как его губы сминают вместе со всей душой разом, и он отозвался сильно, крепко в ответ, целуя этот беспардонный наглый рот, затыкая его и смыкаясь с ним. Он уже не отследил тот миг, когда их скины соскользнули, оставляя их один на один, корпус к корпусу.  
  
Жизнь его переставала быть прежней.  
  
Впервые кто-то, кого он посчитал в праве изменить, настолько сильно менял его самого, не оставляя выбора и путей для отхода, идя ва-банк, требуя сразу всё или ничего.  
  
Впервые Маркуса это устраивало, как ничто ранее.  
  
*  
  
Близилось Рождество. Коридоры, проходы, залы Нового Иерихона менялись на глазах, и даже снаружи, между мрачными кирпичными заводскими зданиями, протянулись гирлянды, засверкали фонарики, там и тут появились какие-то украшения, а на площади перед главным корпусом — целая ёлка, составленная из голубых голографических рамок.  
  
Новый Иерихон готовился к своему первому празднику так же, как готовился к нему весь Детройт. Впрочем, у этого радостного начинания были и свои минусы.  
  
— Все провода мне завесили, все датчики засветили! — возмутился Кеннет, входя в переговорную, где обычно работал Маркус, и шлёпая перед ним на стол серебристый клубок. — Эти чёртовы Ральфы со своим стремлением разукрасить всё, что надо и не надо, и легион Джерри у них на подтанцовках! У меня полпериметра отвалилось из-за этих диверсантов.  
  
Маркус хмыкнул, рассматривая дождик из фольги, поддел пальцем одну из его ленточек.  
  
— Наши люди тоже хотят праздника, — примирительно заметил он и пожал плечами. — Кстати говоря, мне удалось согласовать совместное присутствие людей и андроидов на городских рождественских выступлениях.  
  
Кеннет слышимо скрежетнул зубами.  
  
— Чудесно! Это не означает, что нужно наплевать на всю безопасность, пустив работу всей системы под откос, — прошипел он. — Эти идиоты вообще ни черта не понимают, им лишь бы “создать настроение”. Я ведь говорил, что понадобится какая-то изгородь изнутри, чтобы не подпускать близко к забору всяких энтузиастов и любопытствующих. Мне уже страшно представить, что будет, когда наступит весна и их основные программы потребуют массового озеленения всей площади!..  
  
Маркус наклонил голову и прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть невольную усмешку.  
  
— Насколько я помню, неделю назад, пока всё налаживалось, ты предлагал протянуть даже колючую проволоку вдоль по всему забору, — он покачал головой. — Мы ведь не крепость здесь строим, Кеннет, и тем более не объект строгого режима. Мы всё так же часть Детройта, наши девианты не должны чувствовать себя взаперти, и чрезмерное огораживание нам тоже навредит.  
  
Кеннет прерывисто и возмущённо выдохнул, складывая руки на груди, и Маркус приподнял ладони вверх, отрываясь от инфорамки, которую только что читал.  
  
— Я сегодня же предупрежу всех по нашей сети о неприкосновенности твоего драгоценного ограждения и важности корректной работы охранной системы, — пообещал он с улыбкой. Кеннет мгновенно прищурился, и Маркус спохватился: — И попрошу, чтобы те, кто виноват, устранили все эти помехи, о которых ты говоришь.  
  
Переговорщик хмыкнул, подходя к Маркусу и садясь на край стола полубоком.  
  
— Имей в виду, — ласково улыбнулся он, — Норт лично настраивала все активные датчики. Что-то мне подсказывает, она три скина с каждого Ральфа сдерёт, а с Джерри — так и все пять, если ей придётся заново заниматься отладкой системы с нуля. И я ей помогу!  
  
Маркус только вздохнул, добавив в сообщение для отдельных жителей Иерихона, особо отличившихся в деле украшения территории, отметку о чрезвычайной аккуратности. А затем легко подтянул Кеннета за талию поближе к себе прямо по столу. Тот приподнял брови, поглядев на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Не замечал за тобой подобной несдержанности, — проговорил он насмешливо, не делая даже попытки вырваться из полуобъятия, — или это внезапно проснувшаяся склонность к эксгибиционизму? — он кивнул на незапертую дверь.  
  
Маркус бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд, притягивая к себе сильнее, заставляя наклониться, а затем коротко, крепко коснулся губами упрямых губ. Он позволил себе ровно три секунды контакта, прежде чем осторожно отодвинуть переговорщика.  
  
— Это секундная слабость, — лидер девиантов хмуро выпрямился, возвращаясь взглядом к инфорамке в своих руках.  


  
(Иллюстрация от **@SilvainFox** ) 

  
Кеннет посмотрел на него, прикусив губу, и плавно поднялся со стола. Всю эту неделю он и в самом деле был занят — установкой и настройкой системы безопасности, множеством мелких задач, даже делегированным частично руководством, пока сам Маркус то и дело отлучался в деловые поездки и договаривался о новых. С той ночи в апартаментах лидера они ещё ни разу не были снова близки, и, кажется, Маркус, суровый неприступный Маркус, соскучился не меньше его самого.  
  
Что же, ситуацию можно было легко исправить. Кеннет наклонился, положив руки на сильные плечи.  
  
— Сегодня ночью, — прошептал он на ухо Маркусу, заставив того тихонько выдохнуть и расфокусировать взгляд. — Думаю, у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы нацеловаться. Я хочу снова почувствовать тебя так же близко, так же сильно, как в тот раз, — он провёл пальцами по затылку, цепляя ногтями светло-кофейную кожу.  
  
Инфорамка в пальцах Маркуса немного скрипнула, и Кеннет гибко выпрямился. Его кисть соскользнула с шеи лидера, заставив его снова вздрогнуть.  
  
— Пойду займусь ограждением, — с самым невинным выражением лица бросил он и с довольной улыбкой прошёл к двери, подхватив по пути злосчастный дождик со стола.  
  
— Кеннет.  
  
Переговорщик обернулся, с радостью отметив, как потемнели в красный скулы его лидера, как остро и горячо смотрели на него разноцветные глаза, и вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
— Послезавтра у нас новая встреча, — сообщил Маркус, старательно игнорируя дразнящий взгляд на собственные губы. — В Вашингтоне. Ты поедешь со мной и Джошем.  
  
Глаза Кеннета мгновенно загорелись, он развернулся в проёме двери теперь уже всем корпусом, замирая, словно гончая, почуявшая след. И всё же он не мог не припрятать свою заинтересованность, попытаться скрыть её за иронией.  
  
— О, наконец-то настало время больших задач? И за что же мы будем биться на этот раз, наш девиантный вождь?  
  
Маркус возвёл очи горе. Кеннет был неисправим. Совершенно несносный поганец, которого так хотелось поймать, удержать и подчинить. Слишком острый на язык, слишком дерзкий и уже успевший подобраться так близко. Его хотелось направлять — и ему так сильно хотелось доверять.  
  
С трудом унимая разошедшееся по корпусу предвукушение, Маркус напомнил себе: у них будет вечер, и вот тогда он оторвётся. Припомнит Кеннету каждое сказанное слово. Сольётся с ним, чтобы хоть немного пригасить этот сжирающий его жар.  
  
— Мы добились признания себя в правовом поле, как живых разумных существ, — отозвался он, нахмуриваясь и строго поглядев на Кеннета. — Добились выделения себя как особой категории граждан на федеральном уровне. Однако для многих это всего лишь повод не предоставлять нам равенство с обычными гражданами, сославшись на нашу суть и происхождение.  
  
— Право на жизнь, свободу и собственность, да-да, — кивнул Кеннет, — переиздание двадцать первого века, — усмехнулся он. — Ничего не меняется, правда, Маркус?  
  
Лидер Иерихона коротко кивнул, не удержавшись от лёгкой улыбки и любующегося взгляда. Этот андроид был неповторим. Он вцарапывался в самую душу, переворачивал каждый божий день вверх дном, доводил до точки кипения — а потом вот так запросто оказывался понятным и близким, цитируя философов прошлых веков.  
  
— Так ты поедешь с нами, Кеннет? — он хотел услышать прямой ответ.  
  
Переговорщик улыбнулся и подмигнул:  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь: я держу своё слово. А это значит, я весь в твоём полном распоряжении, лидер.  
  
*  
  
Зал заседания был полон, набит битком журналистами и политиками всех уровней. Их небольшая группа держалась немного поодаль, ожидая своей очереди в выступлении и готовясь к переговорам.  
  
Кеннет и Джош стояли прямо за плечами Маркуса, позади было ещё несколько Хлой — присланных от самого мистера Камски, раз за разом оказывающего девиантам негласную поддержку, а также снабжающего их данными от неких независимых экспертов.  
  
Маркус немного наклонил голову, разглядывая всех присутствующих, припоминая краткие характеристики каждого из оппонентов. Он едва заметил, как до его плеча, закованного в строгий чёрный костюм, дотронулось другое, чуть ниже.  
  
— Кеннет? — лидер обратился в слух, готовый среди гула людских голосов различить малейший вопрос, совет или мнение, возможно, достаточно значимое прямо в этот момент.  
  
Но переговорщик ответил не сразу.  
  
Он коснулся пальцами сплетённых за спиной рук, и Маркус почувствовал, как стекает его собственный скин, оголяя корпус, делая их ближе друг к другу в одной маленькой точке.  
  
— Мы их раскатаем, — тихо, на самой грани чувствительности, шепнул Кеннет. — Помни: я всегда за твоей спиной.  
  
Маркус немного повернул к нему голову, едва заметно кивая. Он улыбнулся, посмотрев вперёд, в зал, где как раз начали оглашать их имена.  
  
— Идёмте!  
  
Маркус был уверен за свою спину как никогда раньше. Потому что за его спиной была не дверь и не стена — за его спиной было оружие.  
  
*  
  
Они вернулись с победой. Ещё одной победой, выгадав правильный момент: под самое Рождество даже чёрствые политики были склонны к подаркам, и обе палаты Конгресса утвердили практически все поправки в Законе. Пусть впереди было ещё бесконечно много дел, но это случилось в самое нужное время.  
  
Весь Новый Иерихон стоял на ушах. Весь Новый Иерихон гулял, пел и радовался: своей свободе, новым правам и просто общему для всех празднику.  
  
Маркус, слыша отдалённый шум толпы за окнами бывшего административного корпуса, откинулся на спинку дивана. Действительно, кое-кто из девиантов уже давно пересказывал людские верования на свой лад. Уже несколько раз за этот вечер он слышал о девиантном Рождестве: порождении новой эры, эры программы свободы.  
  
Кеннет вошёл в его апартаменты, с размаху открыв дверь.  
  
— Ну что, отпразднуем на двоих, лидер? — он потряс двумя длинными пластиковыми бутылками в руках, доверху залитыми тириумом.  
  
Маркус приподнялся, улыбнувшись своему переговорщику и отметив, что синий стильный галстук на нём порядком растянут, пиджак распахнут, да и рубашка расстёгнута на верхнюю пуговицу. Он невольно переглотнул от этого зрелища: вид у Кеннета был весьма впечатляющий.  
  
— Спасибо, но мой уровень достаточно высок, — кратко отозвался он, сдвигаясь по дивану, чтобы дать место — но Кеннету, как оказалось, достаточно было имеющегося.  
  
— Это не просто тириум, — переговорщик ухмыльнулся, упираясь коленями в диван, а затем садясь на Маркуса сверху, лицом к лицу. — Это тирим низкой очистки. Для самых старых моделей типа RT200. Попробуй!  
  
Маркус с сомнением взял бутылку и отпил через мембрану. Его анализаторы подтвердили слова Кеннета: это и в самом деле был тириум для ранних моделей андроидов. Он с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на тёмно-синюю жидкость.  
  
— Но зачем?..  
  
Кеннет загадочно улыбнулся и отхлебнул из своей.  
  
— Потому что на более поздние модели это оказывает интересное воздействие. Опьянение, схожее с людским алкоголем, — отозвался он и коротко хмыкнул на изумлённый взгляд Маркуса. — Нет, сам ещё не проверял, но тут одна рыжая птичка напела, и я подумал, что настало самое время для экспериментов. Так что — пей. Сегодня у нас праздник.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился к Маркусу ниже, сделав большой глоток из своей бутылки, и потянулся к нему, дотрагиваясь до губ, раскрывая их своими. Маркус вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ему в рот толкнулась порция тириума, а вместе с ней по его языку проскользил чужой, ловкий и наглый.  
  
Он задохнулся, зацеловал в ответ сам жадно и быстро, слизывая из чужого рта остатки синей жидкости. Его руки легли Кеннету на плечи, стиснули, прижимая к себе, пока он сосредоточенно и глубоко трогал его внутри, увязая в их взаимных ощущениях.  
  
Огромная панель на фоне включилась, забормотав записью их выступления в Конгрессе. Маркус оторвался от ловких губ, так и норовящих утянуть его в новый поцелуй.  
  
— Почему ты это включил? Ведь мы сами там были, — он удивлённо посмотрел в немного затуманенные, чёрные глаза Кеннета, в которых отражались белыми бликами кадры трансляции.  
  
— Потому что это самый правильный фон, — усмехнулся тот, и лидера девиантов кольнуло предчувствием, — для наших действий.  
  
Каких именно действий, он продемонстрировал в следующий же миг. Маркус охнул, когда руки Кеннета расстегнули ему рубашку, когда Кеннет прижался прохладными губами к его шее, ключице, груди. Его повело от этих необычных, таких непривычных ласк: сколько бы он ни читал, ни смотрел, ни слышал, ещё никогда раньше никто не думал и не смел настолько лично дотрагиваться до него.  
  
Никто не переступал с ним эту грань. Впрочем, Маркус был уверен: так же, как никто не переступал её и в случае самого Кеннета.  
  
Отпив ещё тириума, переговорщик снова щедро поделился с ним, но в этот раз они были немного ближе. Маркус прижал к себе гибкое жёсткое тело, ощутив чужой обнажённый торс с мешающимся галстуком, стянул его с шеи Кеннета и откинул прочь.  
  
Под его собственные призывы, под громкие и хриплые обращения своего переговорщика к Конгрессу, под тихие уверенные аргументы Джоша и строгие статистические данные одной из Хлой они раздевались всё больше, не оставляя ни малейших препон между своими корпусами.  
  
Под возражения противоположной стороны они замерли на диване друг перед другом, обнажённые и разгорячённые, с там и тут расплывающимся скином, как будто увидев друг друга заново.  
  
Под хлёсткие споры с оппонентами Маркус первым положил свою смуглую руку на искусственный небольшой член — почти такой же, как у него самого, хотя он был моделью индивидуальной сборки под частный заказ художника.  
  
— Когда ты только успел? — он стиснул пальцами мягкий упругий ствол.  
  
Кеннет усмехнулся, покусывая губы. Его скин заалел на щеках и на шее, даже на кончиках ушей, глаза казались совсем чёрными.  
  
— Мои модули социальной адаптации и анализа не зря потребляют свои киловатты, — хмыкнул он, потрогав тёмно-шоколадный член самого Маркуса, а затем вскинул на него взгляд. — Ты ведь… ещё ни разу не использовал его, правда?  
  
Лидер девиантов медленно покачал головой, не отрывая от него рук. Улыбка Кеннета стала шире, он быстро облизнулся, окинув весь корпус Маркуса горячим взглядом.  
  
— Значит, мы на равных, — с удовольствием подметил он, скользя ладонью под тёмный ствол и стискивая его несколькими мерными плавными движениями.  
  
Маркус застонал сквозь сжатые зубы — прокатившаяся по всему корпусу волна затопила сознание, отключая добрую часть самоконтроля, и всё его тело, казалось, получило новый уровень ощущений. Он сжал член Кеннета — так же мерно и уверенно несколько раз, прожигая взглядом и впитывая ответную реакцию, и теперь уже Кеннет охнул, падая ему в руки.  
  
Они лихорадочно сцепились, соединяясь в двойственное целое, ладонью поверх чужой ладони заскользив по обоим стволам, снова приникая друг к другу ртами, снова целуясь и сливаясь участками кожи.  
  
Они теряли голову, утопая друг в друге, пока там, на экране, заново определялась жизнь андроидов, менялась на глазах, становясь историей.  
  
Они сплелись, ласкаясь и толкаясь друг в друга, и достигли первого оргазма на двоих — одновременного, идеально синхронного, когда в Конгрессе раздались первые аплодисменты.  
  
Кеннет попробовал вылившуюся им на животы смазку, облизывая пальцы по всей длине, пока Маркус, лежащий под ним, ласково гладил по белокожим бокам, усыпанным мелкими родинками.  
  
— Ну как, зафиксировал исторический момент? — улыбнулся ему лидер.  
  
Кеннет уселся ему на бёдра, прохаживаясь руками по груди и крепкому животу с ясно прорисованными искусственными мышцами.  
  
— Зафиксировал, — подтвердил он.  
  
Он кинул взгляд на экран, на котором их группа как раз выходила из зала. Трансляция закончилась, и новостной канал переключился на текущие события в центре города, где рождественские гуляния были в самом разгаре.  
  
— Но, думаю, это у нас только начало. Сегодня ведь не простая ночь — ночь чудес и сбывающихся желаний, не так ли, мой синтетический Санта?  
  
Маркус скептически прищурился, погладив медленно тающие на скине следы от собственных губ и зубов, лаская по ставшим гиперчувствительными сенсорам.  
  
— И какое же у тебя желание, мой нехороший мальчик?  
  
Улыбка Кеннета стала настолько откровенной, что он невольно вздрогнул, ощутив, как снова отдало напряжением в пах, как покачнулся под маленькой голой задницей Кеннета член, практически упираясь ему в ложбинке.  
  
— Ммм… Знаешь, мне так давно хотелось, — чутко уловив движение, тот ловко повёл бёдрами немного назад, заставив Маркуса задохнуться от искр из глаз и окрепнуть его ствол ещё больше, — оседлать революцию.  
  
От его хрипловатого голоса бросило в жар, но лидер стиснул зубы, заодно сжав ладонями ягодицы и хорошенько, с силой, по ним шлёпнув.  
  
Кеннет громко вскрикнул, закатывая глаза и падая на него сверху, потираясь своим снова распрямившимся членом. Маркус, хлопнув для острастки ещё разок, перехватил его поперёк спины, а затем перевернул одним броском, укладывая на диван, и сам оказался над ним сверху.  
  
— Ничего не попишешь, наша революция была исключительно мирной, — сипло заметил он, легко удерживая задыхающегося от возбуждения и выгибающегося к нему Кеннета одной рукой, а второй направляя свою головку к его входу. — Но вот новую жизнь я тебе обеспечу.  
  
Маркус толкнулся на пробу в сжатое и немного влажное кольцо синтетических мышц, раздвигая рукой Кеннету ягодицы, и тот застонал, ощутив первое проникновение, тягучее и неумолимое движение внутрь своего тела.  
  
Он сглотнул, разведя ноги шире и поглядев на Маркуса широко распахнутыми карими глазами. В них плескалась тёмная, властная жадность, и лидер сам вздрогнул, чувствуя, как голубой искристой волной прокатывается снимающийся с его собственного корпуса скин.  
  
— Ты — мой, — Кеннет сплёл с ним обнажённые, лишённые скина пальцы обеих рук. — Мой!  
  
Маркус толкнулся глубже в тугое, скользкое от смазки отверстие, вошёл почти до конца — и снова слегка отвёл бёдра, глядя в его глаза со скупой и нежной улыбкой.  
  
— Не забудь поставить личную электронную подпись, — он стиснул чужие руки, когда внутри, в самой груди расцвело жаром от этих слов.  
  
Кеннет ухмыльнулся — пьяно, влюблённо и яростно.  
  
— Не забуду.  
  
*  
  
...На другой стороне Детройта, в тёмной спальне одноэтажного дома у самой реки царила полная тишина. В ней раздавалось только глубокое мерное дыхание одного спящего человека, и бесшумно работала вентиляция андроида.  
  
Коннор нахмурился, выныривая из гибернации, когда система автоматически среагировала на сообщение от Маркуса. Он медленно моргнул, открыв его, и прочитал всего одно слово несколько раз.  
  
 _/Спасибо./_  
  
Детектив приподнял голову с широкой груди своего человека, недоумённо нахмурившись. Глубокая рождественская ночь уже практически перетекла в праздничное утро. Всё, что бы ни было причиной этой благодарности, случилось точно не в последний вечер.  
  
 _/За что?../_  
  
Ответ пришёл сразу, и он тихо и удивлённо хмыкнул.  
  
 _/За него./_  
  
Коннор задумался, устраиваясь обратно щекой на седой лохматой груди, чувствуя, как собственнически, крепко прижимает его во сне лейтенант. Он и представить не мог, к чему может привести его решение в тот вечер три недели назад, у заброшенного причала на изгибе реки, — и тем приятнее было узнать, что Маркус не только наконец-то нашёл себе переговорщика, но и кое-кого намного более важного в своей жизни.  
  
Похоже, его кот в мешке оказался самым ценным подарком.  
  
Прежде чем снова уйти в гибернацию, Коннор каверзно улыбнулся и отправил ответ с пожеланием счастливого Рождества — им обоим. 


	3. Эпилог

В коридорах мэрии Детройта звенела тишина. Вся энергия и суета, так свойственные подобным местам, как будто сосредоточились в этот момент в малом зале для заседаний, в котором уже второй час шла борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
  
Просьба Маркуса о предоставлении новых земельных участков под нужды своего народа раз за разом натыкались на стену непонимания, формальные ответы и не менее формальные же извинения — и сегодняшнее заседание снова не стало исключением.  
  
Каждый из предложенных ими вариантов ловко и максимально корректно отвергался. В ход шли самые серьёзные обоснования, подводились нормы и законы, и дело неумолимо оборачивалось неудачей.  
  
После всех жарких дебатов близилось время окончательного заключения, лишая андроидов даже надежды на получение во владение самых захудалых участков с разрушенной инфраструктурой.  
  
Кеннет сосредоточенно молчал уже около пяти минут, и Маркус, с вежливым лицом выслушивая в третий раз приводящую одни и те же аргументы советницу мэра, кинул на него короткий взгляд. Он нахмурился, отмечая у своего заместителя жёлтый светодиод: интуиция и опыт мгновенно подсказали ему, что это не к добру.  
  
_/Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?/_  
  
Кеннет сложил губы трубочкой, проводя по стенам и окнам зала отрешённым взглядом. Его и заподозрить нельзя было в чём-либо неправомерном.  
  
_/Хочу. Я взломал её ноутбук. Пф, тут такой нелепый пароль! И между прочим, нашёл кое-что интересное прямо в открытых вкладках. Не волнуйся, никаких следов и только скриншоты./_  
  
Маркус, едва справившись с первым шоком, с трудом удержал лицо, чтобы даже не моргнуть на это внезапное откровение. Он его убьёт, ей-богу, убьёт. Вот как выйдут — так сразу и убьёт, не дожидаясь рецидива.  
  
Он улыбнулся заместительнице и пообещал себе жёстко поговорить с Кеннетом о методах, правах и обязанностях, а также о недопустимости шпионажа в правительственных кругах. Возможно, ему придётся даже как-то его наказать...  
  
_/КЕННЕТ!!!/_  
  
Переговорщик перевёл скучающий взгляд на большие настенные часы, как будто бы у него не было встроенных со строгой сверкой по Гринвичу каждые сутки.  
  
_/Например, она лжёт нам в глаза о действии третьей поправки и правовых нормах на четырёх из запрашиваемых нами участков. Два из них могут быть переданы нам хоть сейчас. А на два из них через месяц открываются закрытые торги. Между прочим, уже в третий раз./_  
  
Маркус аккуратно, но очень глубоко провентилировал. Ладно. Ладно. Не наказать. Он подумает. Но за шпионаж Кеннет всё-таки своё получит.  
  
_/Ах да. Вся эта информация совпадает с информацией на правительственном сайте. Но вот беда, обычными простыми запросами из сети её было б не найти… Но всё совершенно, совершенно открыто и законно, прямо не подкопаешься! Ну так как, мне озвучивать?/_  
  
Маркус на короткий миг прикрыл глаза. Хорошо, возможно, он был неправ в своём первоначальном выводе. Но подробно, в красках высказать Кеннету о целях и средствах хотелось всё сильнее и сильнее.  
  
_/Озвучивай./_  
  
Кеннет тихо и коротко кашлянул, когда советница сделала короткую паузу, и Маркус перевёл на него прямой взгляд, перехватив его собственный.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — с медовой улыбкой начал он, стоило ей только поставить победоносную точку в своём бесконечном монологе. — У нас есть небольшое уточнение по поводу правовых норм и их исключений.  
  
...Из кабинета они все впятером выходили с триумфом, покидая представителей городской администрации, которые остались сидеть в зале в полном гробовом молчании и с весьма сложными лицами.  
  
Пройдя первые несколько шагов к выходу из здания мэрии, Маркус немного замедлился. Он обернулся через правое плечо и всё-таки позволил себе короткую, торжествующую и одновременно благодарную улыбку. Кеннет уже привычно и самоуверенно усмехнулся в ответ, а затем коротко, быстро подмигнул своему лидеру.  
  
Едва успевшего отвернуться Маркуса бросило в жар от этого жеста. Он стиснул руки в кулаки, мысленно покачав головой. Чёрт возьми, его переговорщик был положительно невыносим. Сегодня, как и всегда.  
  
И да, ему это нравилось. Слишком нравилось. Настолько, что он не думал останавливаться.  
  
Впрочем, это не означало, что Кеннет сегодня вечером избежит своего наказания за некорректное и рискованное поведение, и он будет вколачивать в своего заместителя все нарушенные правила и принципы ведения переговоров столько раз, сколько потребуется, а также самыми разными методами.  
  
Вот только… Маркус почему-то абсолютно точно знал, что это наказание — понравится.  
  
Им обоим. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Понравился мой фик?))  
> Вот тут готовится выпуск целого сборника фиков с пейрингом Хэнк/Коннор, различные АУ и пост-канон, с иллюстрациями и красивыми рисунками!  
> [ **HankCon Book**](https://vk.com/hankconbook)  
>  И да, там будет целых три мои истории))


End file.
